


Taking the Night Apart

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Scott tends to find nights difficult. They're just a little easier when Magneto is there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Uncanny X-Men.

“Where’s Magneto?”

Nobody knew, of course. Magneto was a law unto himself and Scott had never really expected that to change. Magneto would return, he was sure of that. It didn’t worry him, not really.

It was just that when he wasn’t there, it was harder to sleep.

He’d always found sleeping difficult. So much to think about, so many people to worry about. So many dark moments, so many horrifying experiences. It was so hard to turn his brain off, always had been ... and now it was worse because he always saw Professor Xavier, saw what had he had done and even when he was trying to think of something else, that was there, lurking in a wall of flame ...

Sometimes when Magneto was there, it was ... easier to sleep.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, given what they usually did.

He hadn’t told his unwelcomed younger self about that. Warning him off women, sure, that made sense but he couldn’t warn him about this. How could his younger self understand? He barely understood the alliance with Magneto, he would never understand ...

Scott wasn’t even sure that _he_ understood, not all of it. To end up friends with Magneto was one thing. To end up his _lover_ ...

If you could call it that. They didn’t love each other. They worked together. They respected each other’s ideals. And they had violent sex.

And sometimes after that sex, after they had taken each other apart, exhausted themselves, Scott could actually sleep.

Tonight would be hard.

Scott would get through it though. Just like he got through everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
